valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Angel
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Dragon Tail |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 50% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2018-04-02 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Dragon Tail |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Dragon Tail |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 60% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill gt = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2018-04-02 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Dragon Tail |skill x lv1 = Deal 900% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Dragon Tail |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 100% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 49999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This fallen angel repented and became an angel again, but she still looks dragon-like. |friendship = Why do I still have this dragon look?! I don't want a tail! |meet = I want my angel look back! This dragon look is ugly! |battle start = Th-This is an angel's tail! |battle end = Can I be reborn as an angel? |friendship max = I hate this dragon look! I want to look like a normal angel! |friendship event = I guess I could get used to my scary tail and ugly scales. Oh, but I can't do my job looking like this! |rebirth = I'm an angel but this dragon look might be cool after all. But my tail and horns are a bother! They break all over! I've apologized enough so bring my angel look back! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin